thedarkwoodbogfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarokis
Sarokis was an intelligent planet-sized entity, the Bankashi home world, and progenitor of the Bankashi species before being destroyed by Sorrow. Origin Sarokis, the sentient planet, appears to have originated from another realm entirely. Sarokis and its native inhabitants, the Bankashi, exhibit properties which do not entirely conform to this universe. Bankashi mythology suggests that Sarokis “appeared” in the universe some time ago, which may suggest it was either brought here or moved itself here through some means. Where exactly Sarokis came from is unknown, but it seems to suggest a level of order similar to the Exterior Plane Relationship With the Bankashi Sarokis appeared in a largely primordial universe. Finding little in the way of life she deemed "interesting," she elected to form her own lifeforms, mostly as a way to abate her incredible loneliness. According to myth, Sarokis gave birth to the so-called Three Titans, a race of beings crafted to her liking. The Titans were rudimentary organisms, poorly suited to survival or self-preservation, and furthermore to Sarokis' dismay, unable to bear witness to their creator. Sarokis was not deterred, however. She was determined to mold these creatures into her children, and to this end she concocted a plan. The blind and dull Titans were nurtured by the land, upon the flesh of Sarokis herself. One feasted on the wheat of the plains, and grew strong and mighty. The Next sipped from a river of clear water and became invigorated. The final Titan tasted the bright fruit of the vine and was wise for it. Soon Sarokis' children were possessed of her three chosen traits, strength, guile, and wisdom. For her final act, she sung them song so they might learn language and speak with their mother, and that was the song of language. The Titans were grateful for their gifts for they made living bearable and purposeful. They asked Sarokis what she wanted in return and she answered in her earth-song that all she desired was the adoration, appreciation, and devotion of her children, that they never forget her and honor her with all they do. Thus the bargain was struck, and this was the so-called Titan's Covenant. As the Bankashi grew and flourished, so did Sarokis. Her heart sung in stone-rattling earth song and her many children sung back to her in a chorus that made her weep with endless joy. She watched the Bankashi grow and develop over time and they became advanced and powerful. It wasn't long before they looked skyward, towards the conquest of the stars, towards satellites and colonies and the exploration of an infinite universe. This saddened Sarokis, who begged her flock to stay on her surface, to remember the covenant, but it was useless. The endless curiosity of the Bankashi begged them skyward, and away from their mother-planet. The Bankashi were not neglectful of Sarokis, and even from their starships and outposts they sang her earth-song and told the story of the Titans. Sarokis knew the well-meaning of this act, but nonetheless felt betrayed by her children, and her sadness only grew deeper. Death Sarokis was shot-through by the weapon Sorrow on an unspecified date in Bankashi history. The wound, that is The Bog, sundered her and scattered her fragments through time and space. Those who resided on her surface, some countless billions, were all killed in the chaos, leaving those in the stars as the surviving remnant of the Bankashi race. Sarokis had been a garden world replete with life and splendor. Her surface the only place a Bankashi might hope to feel at peace and at home. In an instant she was reduced to a husk, shattered to pieces and rent by tidal forces and solar radiation. Sarokis' earth-song can still be heard from her broken corpse, an echo of the mother-planet and a persistent reminder of what the Bankashi lost to Sorrow. The remaining Bankashi formed themselves into the Nomadic Fleet and work tirelessly to eradicate The Bog and remove Sorrow's taint from the universe. Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Intelligent Entities